s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Rank
Ranks differ from game to game. Ranks may refer to: *Placement from 1st to 8th place *Placement based on killpoints in Battle Royale (BR) *Placement based on damage done with a specific weapon. DMs and TDs In DM and TD matches, ranks go from first to sixth place. A player would have to kill, go in the offense or defense, heal, or assist in a kill for points. The points catagories goes as follows: *'Kill Points:' **'Kill Point (+2)': Points for Killing a player. **'Kill Assist Point (+1): '''Points awarded for dealing a lot of damage, but having a teammate deal the fatal blow. There is a short time period after the damage is dealt where a teammate must finish off the injured player, after which no assist points are awarded. *'Heal Points': **'TD Heal Point (+2): This is points for healing people. In TD you get 2 points. Points are earned for every 1-2 seconds of healing **'''DM Heal Point (+1): DM equivalent of TD heal point.(also awarded every 1 to 2 seconds of healing. *'Offense Points': **'Fumbi Point (+2)': TD only. These points are awarded everytime you pick up the ball. **'TD Score (+10)': TD only. These points are given to you when you score a TD. **'TD Assist (+5)': TD only. These points are given to you when you are the last carrier before your teammate scores. There is a time limit after you drop the fumbi that a score must be performed in order to receive Assist points. **'Offense Kill (+4)': TD only. This means how many times you kill while having the ball, or assist carriers. When assisting, please note that you must be close to the person with the ball. '' *'Defense Points:' **'Defense Kill (+4)': TD only. These points are awarded to players who kill enemy carriers. **'Defense Kill Assist (+2)': TD only. Similar to a normal Kill Assist, except on enemy carriers. Chaser Unlike DMs and TDs, Chaser mode has a somewhat different point system. You also have damage ranks that is only available in Chaser Mode. These two ranks are: *'Gun Damage Rank': There are 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Gun Damage Ranks. After inflicting enough damage with a shooting weapon of any type, you'll here the announcer go "DAMAGE RANK Placement here!" Upon holding the tab button, you'll see a Semi-Rifle Icon with a number. Red For 1st, Yellow for 2nd, and Blue for 3rd. *'Sword Damage Rank': There are 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Gun Damage Ranks. After inflicting enough damage with a melee weapon of any type, you'll here the announcer go "DAMAGE RANK Placement here!" Upon holding the tab button, you'll see a Plasma Sword Icon with a number. Red For 1st, Yellow for 2nd, and Blue for 3rd. There is also a point system that follows: *'Kill Point (+2):' Points awarded for killing a non-target players. *'Bonus Point (+4)': Points awarded for killing the target. *'Attack Point (+2)': Points awarded for attack the chaser after a set amount of damage. *'Win Point (+5)': Points awarded for winning a winning a round. You will always get this unless the chaser kills everyone. *'Survival Point (+10)': Points awarded for surviving a round. You are always awarded 10 points if you survive and does stack with win point. Make note that you CANNOT be awarded assist points in Chaser matches, When you assist a player all you get is a +0 in your score. Battle Royal The point ranking system is similar to that of DM and TD, but it is from 1st to 16th because there are no teams involved. *'Leader Kill Point (+5): '''Points awarded for killing the currently leading player. *'Kill Point (+2): Points awarded for killing a player. *'''Kill Assist Point (+1): Point awarded for helping a player take down another player. Kill Assisting a leader rewards the same amount of points. Captain Captain's ranking system is very similar to deathmatch. *'Captain Kill Point (+5): '''Points awarded for killing an enemy Captain. *'Kill Point (+2): Points awarded for killing a normal player. *'''Kill Assist Point (+1): Point awarded for helping a player take down another player or another Captain. *'Heal Point (+1)': Point awarded for healing a teammate. *'Domination Point (+?)': ?? Siege Siege's point system rewards those who are on the offensive. *'Capture Point (+5): '''Points awarded for capturing a base. *'Capture Assist Point (+2): Points awarded for assisting in a capture. *'''Kill Point (+2): Points awarded for killing a player. *'Kill Assist Point (+1)': Point awarded for helping a player take down another player. *'Heal Assist Point (??)': Point awarded for healing a teammate. Category:Ranks